Squall Leonhart
Squall Leonhart (jap. スコール・レオンハート, Sukōru Reonhāto) ''ist der Hauptcharakter aus Final Fantasy VIII. Er gehört zu den SEED des Balamb Gardens und trägt die Schülernummer 41269. Auftreten und Erscheinung Wie viele Schüler des Garden ist Squall als Waisenkind aufgewachsen, das während des Krieges seine Eltern nicht kennen gelernt hat. Später ist er in den Garden gekommen und dort groß geworden. Squall ist ein sehr schweigsamer und introvertierter Mensch. Er meidet den Kontakt zu anderen Personen und will sich nicht um deren Probleme kümmern müssen. Weil er kein Interesse an den Belangen der Gleichaltrigen hat und sich deshalb ihnen gegenüber meist grob und abweisend verhält, erscheint er vielen als eine ziemlich kaltherzige Person. Wenn auch ein guter Schüler, lebt er sein Leben lustlos und unmotiviert, und kann sich nur schwer für etwas begeistern. Schon seit seiner Kindheit ist er der Rivale von seinem Mitschüler Cifer. Da dieser ihn ständig übertrumpfen möchte, und es für Squall ein Zeichen von Schwäche ist, sich geschlagen zu geben, kommt es zwischen ihnen oft zu heftigen Auseinandersetzungen, sehr zum Leidwesen der Lehrer und Ausbilder. Für sie ist Squall ein Problemkind des Garden. Squall ist an sich sehr selbstbewusst, und vertraut auf seine Fähigkeiten. Er ist sehr ruhig und gelassen, und weiß auch in kritischen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Doch manchmal versinkt er in Zweifel und Depressionen, denn in seinem Bestreben, alles alleine zu meistern, fällt es ihm schwer seine eigenen Grenzen zu akzeptieren. Mit der Einberufung in die SEED-Einheit und dem Beginn seines Abenteuers wird Squall gezwungen, sein Einzelgängerleben aufzugeben und Verantwortung für andere zu übernehmen. Vor allem die hübsche Rinoa bringt den sonst so wortkargen und verschlossenen Jugendlichen dazu, sein Leben und einige seiner Grundsätze zu überdenken. Renzokuken Squall ist ein meisterhafter Kämpfer mit der Gunblade, einer Waffe, die ein hohes Maß an Kraft und Geschick erfordert. Mit seinem Multi-Slash stellt er all sein Können unter Beweis, und zwingt seine Gegner durch mehrere Schläge in schneller Abfolge in die Knie. Renzokuken (Multi-Slash) ist Squalls Spezial-Technik in Final Fantasy VIII. Bei diesem schlägt er minimal vier-, maximal achtmal zu. Im Spiel sieht man im unteren Bildschirmbereich eine Anzeige, durch die blaue Balken fliegen. Man muss im richtigen Augenblick, wenn einer der blauen Balken gelb wird, die R1-Taste drücken, um so noch mehr Schaden anzurichten. Per Zufallsprinzip kann es vorkommen, dass am Ende von Renzokuken ein weiterer, zufälliger "Finishing-Blade", also ein Abschluss der Combo, ausgeführt wird. Es gibt insgesamt vier Finishing-Blades, die man durch bestimmte Waffen erlernen kann. Außerdem ist die Chance, einen solchen Finishing-Blade zu bekommen höher, wenn man ein Limit ohne Aura, also stattdessen mit wenig HP, verwendet. Es ist zudem möglich, die Gunblade in Squalls Statusmenü auf Automatik zu setzen, allerdings ist dabei keine 100%ige Treffergarantie gewährleistet. Auch kann man den Balken, der anzeigt, wann man R1 drücken muss, ausblenden. Dadurch erhöht sich aber die Schwierigkeit, den Angriff auszuführen. Grobspalter Verfügbar ab Waffe: Revolver Squall rennt zum Gegner und verpasst ihm einen mächtigen, vertikalen Aufwärtshieb. Schicksalszirkel Verfügbar ab Waffe: Schneide-Trigger Squall springt in die Luft, dreht sich anderthalb Mal um sich selbst und feuert einen riesigen Lichtkreis auf alle Gegner, dem eine Welle aus Feuer folgt. Blast Zone Verfügbar ab Waffe: Spaltlanze Squall hält sein Schwert gen Himmel, lädt es auf und entfesselt eine gewaltige Energieklinge, die sogar im Weltraum zu sehen ist (es gibt auch einen Moment in dem es unlogisch aussieht, und zwar im Raumschiff Ragnarok). Diese zieht er dann einmal durch alle seine Gegner, was immensen Schaden verursacht. Herzensbrecher Verfügbar ab Waffe: Löwenherz Dieser Angriff stellt Squalls stärkstes Limit dar. Er trifft nur einen Gegner, greift diesen aber insgesamt 17 Mal an. Der Schaden, der dabei verursacht wird, beträgt pro Schlag etwa das Dreifache eines gewöhnlichen Angriffs. Andere Auftritte Chocobo Racing In Chocobo Racing hat Squall Leonhart ebenfalls einen Auftritt. Hier ist er einer der freischaltbaren Charaktere, der die Fähigkeit Gundblade besitzt. Um mit ihm spielen zu können, muss der Story Mode zwei mal durchgespielt und er in einem Rennen auf dem F.F.VIII Circuit besiegt werden. Kingdom Hearts In der ''Kingdom Hearts-Reihe hat Squall mehrere Auftritte, nennt sich jedoch selbst Leon, da er seine Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und vergessen will. In Kingdom Hearts gehört er zu einigen Leuten, die aus ihrer Welt geflüchtet sind, als sie von den Herzlosen überfallen wurde. Gemeinsam mit Aerith, Cid und Yuffie flieht er in die Stadt Traverse, wo er seither lebt. Er testet zu Anfang Soras Fähigkeiten und steht später mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Außerdem taucht er in der Arena des Olymps als optionaler Gegner auf, der entweder mit Yuffie oder Cloud gegen den Spieler antritt. Als Angriffe verwendet er einzelne Schläge, sowie seine Spezialtechniken Grobspalter, Schicksalszirkel und Blast Zone. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Chain of Memories taucht eine Erinnerung von Squall auf, die Sora nicht erkennt. Gemeinsam besiegen sie die Herzlosen in der Stadt Traverse. Schließlich erwähnt Leon, wie schon in Kingdom Hearts, dass sie einander nicht vergessen werden, selbst wenn sie getrennt sind. Sora erkennt, dass die Erinnerung langsam wieder zurückkehrt und auch Leon hat nun das Gefühl, dass beide durch Freundschaft miteinander verbunden sind. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II wird ihm eine etwas größere Rolle zuteil. Er ist der Anführer einer Gruppe, die versucht aus Hollow Bastion, ihrer einstigen Heimatwelt, wieder einen bewohnbaren Ort zu machen. Dabei stehen ihm der Zauberer Merlin, Yuffie, Aeris und Cid zur Seite. Außerdem ist er auch hier wieder ein nützlicher Informant. Er ist zudem wieder als optionaler Gegner anzutreffen, entweder zusammen mit Yuffie, Cloud oder mit Cloud, Yuffie und Tifa zusammen. Auch hier verwendet er wieder Grobspalter, Schicksalszirkel und Blast Zone; allerdings ist der einzelne Schlag ausgetauscht worden durch eine dreifache Schlagkombination. Im vorletzten Kampf im Hades Paradoxcup ist er sogar von Beginn an durchgehend im Blastzonemodus. Dissidia: Final Fantasy right|190px :Hauptartikel: Squall Leonhart (Dissidia). Squall Leonhart ist einer der insgesamt 22 spielbaren Charaktere in dem Beat'em'up Dissidia: Final Fantasy für die Playstation Portable. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Auch im Nachfolger von Dissidia ist Squall wieder auf der Seite von Cosmos vertreten. Triple Triad Galerie Trivia *Die Nummern von Squalls Triple Triad-Karte sind spiegelverkehrt zu denen von Cifers Karte, was wohl ein Symbol der Rivalität zwischen den beiden sein soll. *Griever ist der Glücksbringer von Squall und hat somit eine besondere Bedeutung für ihn. Ähnliche Symbolik gibt es bei Fenrir und Cloud Strife, sowie Cerberus und Vincent Valentine. Weblinks en:Squall Leonhart it:Squall Leonhart es:Squall Leonhart pl:Squall Leonhart fr:Squall Leonhart Kategorie:Charakter (FFVIII) Kategorie:Triple Triad Kategorie:Charakter (CR) Kategorie:Charakter (KH) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII) Kategorie:Charakter (KHc)